The massive "I just got in to anime" recommendation list
This is a general list of "must-watch" anime oriented for those who are new to the medium. Each title that is added to this list should have at least a small description on its own page. The following shows are popular and critically acclaimed, though some may not align with your own personal taste. For personalized recommendations, submit a request at r/animesuggest. For other general recommendation charts check the /a/ wiki . In fact this wiki is loosely based on this chart . Editor's Note: Please keep each genre limited to 12 recommendations each. Any more than that has a tendency to be overwhelming to people new to anime. Action baccano.jpg|Baccano!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2251/Baccano! 18520.jpg|Berserk|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/33/Berserk 14333.jpg|Black Lagoon|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/889/Black_Lagoon canaan.jpg|Canaan|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5356/Canaan Claymore.jpg|Claymore|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1818/Claymore CowboyBebopDVDBoxSet.jpg|Cowboy Bebop|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1/Cowboy_Bebop 19570.jpg|Darker than Black|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2025/Darker_than_BLACK_-_Kuro_no_Keiyakusha Gungrave_anime_cover.jpg|Gungrave|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/267/Gungrave outlaw star.jpg|Outlaw Star|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/400/Outlaw_Star Samurai Champloo.jpg|Samurai Champloo|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/205/Samurai_Champloo souleater.jpg|Soul Eater|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/3588/Soul_Eater trigun.jpg|Trigun|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6/Trigun Comedy arakawa.jpg|Arakawa Under the Bridge|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/7647/Arakawa_Under_the_Bridge azumanga daioh.jpg|Azumanga Daioh|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/66/Azumanga_Daioh binbogami.jpg|Binbougami ga!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/13535/Binbougami_ga! 13390.jpg|Cromartie High School|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/114/Cromartie_High_School fruitsbasket.jpg|Fruits Basket|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/120/Fruits_Basket Gintama.jpg|Gintama|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/918/Gintama 245.jpg|Great Teacher Onizuka|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/245/Great_Teacher_Onizuka Hayate no gotoku.jpg|Hayate the Combat Butler!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2026/Hayate_no_Gotoku! Haruhi.jpg|The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/849/Suzumiya_Haruhi_no_Yuuutsu Ouran hshc.jpg|Ouran High School Host Club|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/853/Ouran_Koukou_Host_Club working!!.jpg|Working!!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6956/Working!! kaminomi.jpg|The World God Only Knows|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/8525/Kami_nomi_zo_Shiru_Sekai Drama air.jpg|Air|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/101/Air anohana.jpg|Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9989/Ano_Hi_Mita_Hana_no_Namae_wo_Bokutachi_wa_Mada_Shiranai clannad.jpg|Clannad & Clannad: After Story|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2167/Clannad kanon.jpg|Kanon|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1530/Kanon_%282006%29 kimi ga nozomu eien.jpg|Kimi ga Nozomu Eien|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/147/Kimi_ga_Nozomu_Eien Maria Watches Over Us'.jpg|Maria Watches Over Us|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/158/Maria-sama_ga_Miteru myself.jpg|Myself; Yourself|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2926/Myself_;_Yourself nana.jpg|Nana|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/877/Nana saikano.jpg|Saikano|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/529/Saikano sakamichi.jpg|Sakamichi no Apollon|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/12531/Sakamichi_no_Apollon Usagi Drop.jpg|Usagi Drop|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10162/Usagi_Drop Ecchi Girls Bravo.jpg|Girls Bravo|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/241/Girls_Bravo:_First_Season dxd.jpg|High School DxD|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/11617/Highschool_DxD kissxsis.jpg|Kiss x Sis|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/7593/Kiss_x_Sis_%28TV%29 kodomo no jikan.jpg|Kodomo no Jikan|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2403/Kodomo_no_Jikan zombie.jpg|Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/8841/Kore_wa_Zombie_Desu_ka lvb.jpg|Ladies versus Butlers!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/7148/Ladies_versus_Butlers! qb.jpg|Queen's Blade|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4719/Queens_Blade:_Rurou_no_Senshi yakuindomo.jpg|Seitokai Yakuindomo|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/8675/Seitokai_Yakuindomo sekirei.jpg|Sekirei|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4063/Sekirei strike witches.jpg|Strike Witches|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/3667/Strike_Witches tlr.jpg|To-LOVE-Ru|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/3455/To_LOVE-Ru yosuga.jpg|Yosuga no Sora|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/8861/Yosuga_no_Sora:_In_Solitude_Where_We_Are_Least_Alone. Fantasy/Adventure erin.jpg|The Beast Player Erin|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5420/Kemono_no_Souja_Erin bounen.jpg|Bounen no Xamdou|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4177/Bounen_no_Xamdou fullmetal.jpg|Fullmetal Alchemist & Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/121/Fullmetal_Alchemist hunterx.jpg|Hunter x Hunter (2011)|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/11061/Hunter_x_Hunter_%282011%29 14415.jpg|Kino's Journey|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/486/Kino_no_Tabi:_The_Beautiful_World lastexile.jpg|Last Exile|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/97/Last_Exile 11913.jpg|Michiko e Hatchin|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4087/Michiko_to_Hatchin 2141.jpg|Now and Then, Here and There|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/160/Ima_Soko_ni_Iru_Boku lodoss.jpg|Record of Lodoss War|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/207/Record_of_Lodoss_War Twelve Kingdoms.jpg|The Twelve Kingdoms|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/153/Juuni_Kokuki escaflowne.jpg|The Vision of Escaflowne|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/182/Escaflowne wolfsrain.jpg|Wolf's Rain|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/202/Wolfs_Rain Harem freezing.jpg|Freezing|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9367/Freezing Haganai.jpg|Haganai|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10719/Boku_wa_Tomodachi_ga_Sukunai love hina.jpg|Love Hina|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/189/Love_Hina MM.jpg|MM!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/8424/MM! onegaitwins.jpg|Onegai Twins|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/196/Onegai_Twins school days.jpg|School Days|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2476/School_Days shuffle.jpg|Shuffle!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/79/Shuffle! tenchi muyo.jpg|Tenchi Muyo!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/539/Tenchi_Muyo!_Ryo-Ohki Utawarerumono.jpg|Utawarerumono|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/856/Utawarerumono zerono.jpg|Zero no Tsukaima|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1195/Zero_no_Tsukaima Horror Another.jpg|Another|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/11111/Another aoi.jpg|Aoi Bungaku Series|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/7193/Aoi_Bungaku_Series Blood.jpg|Blood+|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/150/Blood+ deadman.jpg|Deadman Wonderland|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6880/Deadman_Wonderland elfen lied.jpg|Elfen Lied|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/226/Elfen_Lied 19634.jpg|Higurashi no Naku Koro ni|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/934/Higurashi_no_Naku_Koro_ni 20713.jpg|Mononoke|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2246/Mononoke shiki.jpg|Shiki|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/7724/Shiki Mahou Shoujo Ccs.jpg|Cardcaptor Sakura|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/232/Cardcaptor_Sakura nanoha.jpg|Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/76/Mahou_Shoujo_Lyrical_Nanoha Mai hime.jpg|Mai-HIME|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/98/Mai-HiME Princess tutu.jpg|Princess Tutu|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/721/Princess_Tutu madoka.jpg|Puella Magi Madoka Magica|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9756/Mahou_Shoujo_Madoka%E2%98%85Magica revogirl.jpg|Revolutionary Girl Utena|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/440/Shoujo_Kakumei_Utena sailor_moon.jpg|Sailor Moon|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/530/Sailor_Moon/ shugo.jpg|Shugo Chara!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2923/Shugo_Chara! Martial Arts baki.jpg|Baki the Grappler|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/287/Baki_the_Grappler bento.jpg|Ben-To|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10396/Ben-To hokuto.jpg|Fist of the North Star|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/967/Hokuto_no_Ken kenichi.jpg|History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1559/Historys_Strongest_Disciple_Kenichi ikkitousen.jpg|Ikkitousen|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/257/Ikkitousen katanagatari.jpg|Katanagatari|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6594/Katanagatari ranma.jpg|Ranma½|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/210/Ranma_%C2%BD shura.jpg|Shura no Toki|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/340/Shura_no_Toki moribito.jpg|Seirei no Moribito|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1827/Seirei_no_Moribito tenge.jpg|Tenjou Tenge|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/174/Tenjou_Tenge Mecha 163017-1-.jpg|Break Blade|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6772/Break_Blade_1:_Kakusei_no_Toki code geass.jpg|Code Geass|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1575/Code_Geass:_Hangyaku_no_Lelouch eureka seven.jpg|Eureka Seven|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/237/Eureka_Seven panic.jpg|Full Metal Panic!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/71/Full_Metal_Panic! gundam.jpg|Gundam|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/80/Mobile_Suit_Gundam tengentoppagurrenlagann.jpg|Gurren Lagann|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2001/Tengen_Toppa_Gurren_Lagann Macross.jpg|Macross|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1088/Macross neongenesis.jpg|Neon Genesis Evangelion|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/30/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion RafXephon.jpg|RahXephon|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/165/RahXephon rideback.jpg|RideBack|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4618/RideBack gunbuster.jpg|Top wo Nerae! (Gunbuster)|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/949/Top_wo_Nerae! diebuster.jpg|Top wo Nerae! 2 (Diebuster)|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1002/Top_wo_Nerae!_2 Movies 5 centimeters per second.jpg|5 Centimeters Per Second|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1689/5_Centimeters_per_Second colorful.jpg|Colorful|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/8142/Colorful_%28Movie%29 girltime.jpg|The Girl Who Leapt Through Time|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2236/Toki_wo_Kakeru_Shoujo Grave of the Fireflies.jpg|Grave of the Fireflies|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/578/Hotaru_no_Haka milli.jpg|Millennium Actress|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1033/Millennium_Actress Paprika.jpg|Paprika|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1943/Paprika perfect.jpg|Perfect Blue|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/437/Perfect_Blue the place promised in our early days.jpg|The Place Promised in Our Early Days|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/433/The_Place_Promised_in_Our_Early_Days princess mononoke.jpg|Princess Mononoke|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/164/Mononoke_Hime spirited_away.jpg|Spirited Away|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/199/Sen_to_Chihiro_no_Kamikakushi Tokyo Godfathers.jpg|Tokyo Godfathers|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/759/Tokyo_Godfathers Whisper of the Heart.jpg|Whisper of the Heart|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/585/Mimi_wo_Sumaseba Mystery gank.jpg|Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/239/Gankutsuou Eden of the east.jpeg|Eden of the East|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5630/Higashi_no_Eden 27906.jpg|Gosick|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/8425/Gosick Hyouka.jpg|Hyouka|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/12189/Hyouka monster.jpg|Monster|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/19/Monster ungo.jpg|UN-GO|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10798/UN-GO OVAs denpa teki na kanojo.jpg|Denpa Teki na Kanojo|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5177/Denpa_teki_na_Kanojo Eve no jikan.jpg|Eve no Jikan|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/3167/Eve_no_Jikan flcl.jpg|FLCL|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/227/FLCL golden boy.jpg|Golden Boy|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/268/Golden_Boy Kowarekake no Orgel.jpg|Kowarekake no Orgel|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9213/Kowarekake_no_Orgel pale.jpg|Pale Cocoon|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/770/Pale_Cocoon read.jpg|Read or Die|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/208/R.O.D_OVA trust.jpg|Rurouni Kenshin: Trust & Betrayal|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/44/Rurouni_Kenshin:_Tsuiokuhen voices of a distant star.jpg|Voices of a Distant Star|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/256/Voices_of_a_Distant_Star Psychological 2541.jpg|Bokurano|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1690/Bokurano casshern.jpg|Casshern Sins|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4981/Casshern_Sins ergo.jpg|Ergo Proxy|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/790/Ergo_Proxy 22691.jpg|Ghost Hound|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2596/Ghost_Hound haibane renmei.jpg|Haibane Renmei|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/387/Haibane_Renmei penguindrum.jpg|Mawaru Penguindrum|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10721/Mawaru_Penguindrum mirai.jpg|Mirai Nikki|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10620/Mirai_Nikki_%28TV%29 10240.jpg|Paranoia Agent|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/323/Paranoia_Agent tatami.jpg|The Tatami Galaxy|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/7785/Yojouhan_Shinwa_Taikei Nhk.jpg|Welcome to the NHK!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1210/Welcome_to_the_NHK! Romance chobits.jpg|Chobits|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/59/Chobits ef.jpg|Ef - A Tale of Memories & Ef - A Tale of Melodies|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2924/ef_-_a_tale_of_memories. honey and clover.jpg|Honey and Clover|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/16/Honey_and_Clover karekano.jpg|Kare Kano|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/145/Kareshi_Kanojo_no_Jijou kimini.jpg|Kimi ni Todoke|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6045/Kimi_ni_Todoke lovely complex.jpg|Lovely Complex|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2034/Lovely_Complex nodame.jpg|Nodame Cantabile|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1698/Nodame_Cantabile onegaiteacher.jpg|Onegai Teacher|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/195/Onegai_Teacher romeo.jpg|Romeo x Juliet|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1699/Romeo_x_Juliet spice and wolf.jpg|Spice and Wolf|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2966/Spice_and_Wolf toradora1.jpg|Toradora!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4224/Toradora! Sci-Fi 20750.jpg|Blue Submarine No. 6|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1051/Blue_Submarine_No._6 Dennou Coil.jpg|Dennou Coil|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2164/Dennou_Coil Ghost_in_the_Shell.jpg|Ghost in the Shell|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/43/Ghost_in_the_Shell lotgh.jpg|Legend of the Galactic Heroes|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/820/Legend_of_the_Galactic_Heroes 19070.jpg|Memories|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1462/Memories noein.jpg|Noein|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/584/Noein:_Mou_Hitori_no_Kimi_e planetes.jpg|Planetes|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/329/Planetes Serial+Experiments+Lain+SerialExperimentsLain.jpg|Serial Experiments Lain|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/339/Serial_Experiments_Lain Steinsgate.jpg|Steins;Gate|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9253/Steins;Gate Railgun.jpg|Toaru Kagaku no Railgun|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6213/Toaru_Kagaku_no_Railgun Index.jpg|Toaru Majutso no Index|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4654/Toaru_Majutsu_no_Index Slice of Life aria.jpg|Aria the Animation|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/477/Aria_the_Animation nichibros.jpg|Daily Lives of High School Boys (Nichibros)|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/11843/Danshi_Koukousei_no_Nichijou genshiken.jpg|Genshiken|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/240/Genshiken hidamari sketch.jpg|Hidamari Sketch|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1852/Hidamari_Sketch Mashimaro.jpg|Ichigo Mashimaro|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/488/Ichigo_Mashimaro idolmaster.jpg|The Idolmaster|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10278/The_iDOLM@STER Kaleido Star.jpg|Kaleido Star|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/427/Kaleido_Star kon.jpg|K-On!|link=K-On! nichi.jpg|Nichijou|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10165/Nichijou soranowoto.jpg|Sora no Woto|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6802/Sora_no_Woto tamayura.jpg|Tamayura & Tamayura: Hitotose|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9055/Tamayura Sports/Games akagi.jpg|Akagi|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/658/Akagi bamboo.jpg|Bamboo Blade|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2986/Bamboo_Blade chiha.jpg|Chihayafuru|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10800/Chihayafuru crossgame.jpg|Cross Game|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5941/Cross_Game 21697.jpg|Eyeshield 21|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/15/Eyeshield_21 Hajime no Ippo.jpg|Hajime no Ippo|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/263/Hajime_no_Ippo hikaru.jpg|Hikaru no Go|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/135/Hikaru_no_Go initiald.jpg|Initial D First Stage|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/185/Initial_D_First_Stage kaiji.jpg|Kaiji|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/3002/Kaiji Saki.jpg|Saki|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5671/Saki slam.jpg|Slam Dunk|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/170/Slam_Dunk 1065.jpg|Touch|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1065/Touch Supernatural angelbeats.jpg|Angel Beats!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6547/Angel_Beats! aonoexo.jpg|Ao no Exorcist|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9919/Ao_no_Exorcist Bakemonogatari.jpg|Bakemonogatari|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5081/Bakemonogatari Death note.jpg|Death Note|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime.php?id=1535 fullmoon.jpg|Full Moon wo Sagashite|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/122/Full_Moon_wo_Sagashite 19956.jpg|Hellsing & Hellsing Ultimate|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/777/Hellsing_Ultimate itsuka.jpg|Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9750/Itsuka_Tenma_no_Kuro_Usagi kara no kyoukai.jpg|Kara no Kyoukai|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2593/Kara_no_Kyoukai_1:_Fukan_Fuukei Mushishi.jpg|Mushishi|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/457/Mushishi natsume.jpg|Natsume's Book of Friends|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4081/Natsume_Yuujinchou tsukuyomi.jpg|Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/343/Tsukuyomi:_Moon_Phase Honorable Mention/Anime That Didn't Fit in Other Genre